Die Jahre davor
by Emryn11
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Zwerge der Gemeinschaft Thorins, und um ihr Leben vor ihrem Abenteuer. Soweit möglich, versuche ich nach und nach zu allen Zwergen der Gemeinschaft ein paar Geschichten zu erzählen, die alle ineinander laufen und ein stimmiges Gesamtpaket abgeben werden. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen:) Emryn.


„Nori, ich schwöre dir bei Aule, solltest du uns jetzt wieder verlassen, dann, dann..."

Dori wusste nicht mehr was er seinem stürmischen Bruder sagen sollte, der durch ihr kleines Haus wuselte und eilig seine Sachen packte und alles an Proviant mitnahm, das nicht rechtzeitig genug von Dori aus seiner Hand gerissen werden konnte.

„Verzeih mir Bruder, aber ich habe mich schon viel zu lange hier aufgehalten." Er sah hastig aus dem Fenster und zog anschließend die Gardinen vor. „Ich muss los. Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen Dori?"

„Nein das kann ich nicht! Denkst du es gefällt mir, dass du dich hier jahrelang nicht blicken lässt, dann für ein paar Tage hier auftauchst und tust als wäre alles wie damals, als du noch frei warst von deinen Sorgen und frei von deinen kriminellen Gedanken, nur um dann mitten in der Nacht ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zu verschwinden? Was ist nur aus dir geworden Bruder? Wie kannst du dein Leben so führen wie du es momentan tust? Denkst du denn nicht manchmal an Ori? Du fehlst ihm schrecklich, und die letzten 2 Tage war er so glücklich wie er es seit langer Zeit nicht mehr war. Und jetzt machst du das was du am besten kannst und verschwindest erneut aus unserem Leben. Ja Nori, wenn du jetzt gehst, dann werde ich alles daran setzen das du dich in Zukunft von Ori fernhälst und ihn nie wieder sehen wirst!"

Scharf blitzten Noris Augen bei Doris letzten Worten. Seit er geboren war liebte er Ori so stark wie niemand anderen, denn er war nicht so besserwisserisch wie sein großer Bruder, was ihn in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal zur Weißglut getrieben hat. Er hatte kein Recht ihm zu verbieten sein Leben zu führen wie er will, und sicherlich auch nicht das Recht ihm zu verbieten Ori zu sehen. Genau, wieso eigentlich? Er hatte KEIN Recht, Nori irgendwas zu befehlen. Er war nicht sein Vater, den er jedoch nur all zu gerne spielte.

„Ich gehe nun, Dori. Und ich werde rasch gehen, sodass morgen früh, wenn du zu Thorat rennst, ich schon meilenweit entfernt bin. Leb wohl, mein Bruder."

Bevor Dori irgendetwas erwiedern konnte, fiel die Türe schon zu. Ein angenehm frischer Luftzug kam ihm entgegen, doch er war in der momentanen Situation zu abgelenkt, als dass er sich über den nahenden Winter freuen konnte (denn wenn Dori eins nicht war, dann war es ein Freund des Sommers). Dori räumte schnell die Küche auf, die Nori in seiner Eile durchwühlt hat um etwas essbares zu finden, und dann ging er in seine Kammer, wo er , nachdem er das Gemälde seiner Eltern aus den Augen lies, in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Gemeinsam mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wachte Dori auf. Wie jeden Morgen, seit er denken konnte, ging er in seine Waschnische und wusch sich gründlich. Anschließend flocht er seinen Bart zusammen und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Er hielt Ausschau nach Ori, doch dieser schien immernoch in seinem Bett zu liegen, und das war auch gut so. Dori war nicht erpicht darauf, ihm zu erzählen, dass Nori wieder einmal plötzlich verschwunden war. Er wollte ihm das so schonend wie möglich bebringen. Ori war mit seinen 51* Jahren zwar schon lange kein Kind mehr, aber für Dori blieb er immer der kleine, etwas verweichtliche Bruder, den er zu beschützen hatte. Und so sollte es bleiben.

Ori, der kurz zuvor noch schnarchend sein Laken vollsabberte, vernahm den süßen Duft gefüllter Apfeltörtchen, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ja schon wach war und Hunger hatte. Er stand also auf und atmete den lieblichen Geruch ein. Dann rannte er zur Zimmertür, die er mit einem Ruck aufriss. Doch ehe er auch nur einen Fuss auf den Flur setzen konnte, kam aus der Küche ein kühles „Erst waschen, dann naschen Ori, du kennst die Regeln." Natürlich, Dori und seine Regeln. Also drehte er wieder um und ging in seine Waschecke, wo er sich eilig wusch, denn er hatte bereits mächtigen Hunger und weder die Zeit noch die Lust sich jetzt lange mit waschen aufzuhalten. Außerdem würde Nori schon am Tisch sitzen und auf ihn warten. Nori! Er liebte seinen Bruder abgöttisch, und war immer überglücklich wenn er da war. Allerdings, und das wusste Ori, war Nori alles andere als rechtschaffen. Oft stahl er Sachen im Dorf, und auch Ärger mit den Wächtern hatte er oft. Besonders mit Thorat, einem Hauptmann der Wächter, verstand sich Nori überhaupt nicht. Als Nori das letzte Mal hier war, ging es sogar so weit, dass Nori, von Thorat auf frischer Tat bei einem Einbruch ertappt, sein Schwert gegen ihn erhob. Der Kampf dauerte zwar nur wenige Minuten, und niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt, dennoch wurde Nori kurz darauf von Thorin Eichenschild, unserem rechtmäßigen König, auf alle Zeit aus den Ered Luin verbannt. Dori versuchte natürlich so gut es ging Ori diese Geschichten zu verschweigen, und erzählte ihm, dass Nori auf geschäftlichen Reisen unterwegs sei, aber Ori ist kein Dummkopf. Im Gegenteil, er kann als einer der gescheiteren Zwerge gezählt werden. Trotzdem war Nori sein Bruder und für sein Verhalten wird er seine Gründe gehabt haben, da war sich Ori sicher. Er freute sich einfach darauf, wieder Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen.

*Ich habe für mich eine eigene Tabelle angelegt, die das Alter jedes Zwerges genau bestimmt. Dabei habe ich mich sowohl nach Tolkien als auch nach Jackson gerichtet, und beides meiner Meinung nach recht logisch miteinander verbunden. Bei Interesse kann ich auch die Tabelle als Anhang veröffentlichen.:) Doch soviel sei gesagt, diese Geschichte spielt im Jahr 2922 D.Z.

Wenn du es bis hier geschafft hast, möchte ich mich außerdem noch bei dir bedanken, dass du die Zeit aufgebracht hast das erste Kapitel zu lesen.:)


End file.
